digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digi-Rider 3
Having already missed Topaz and Pikaro due to interference from Higure, Zero and Dracomon travel to the Summer Realm. Zero first blew off some steam by racing across the hot deserts on his Digi-Bike. "You're doin' good brother!" Dracomon was keeping track of Zero's time. Zero was racing around the dunes and hot sands of the desert. Nothing ever stopped him, not even a head on clash with a giant dune. He just burst right through it. The sand didn't get caught in the systems due to the airtight designs. "That was awesome brother! Hey can we get some chow, I'm starving." Zero checked the map function on his Digivice ZERO-1. "There's a Burgermon Stop a little while ahead. We'll go the long way." Dracomon was a little surprised, but he did not doubt his partner. He hoped on Zero's Digi-Bike, and... Zero went at almost full speed, jumping over some mountains in the desert and made a landing near a beach Burgermon stop. "Short way wouldn't give us enough speed to jump." "Nice trick you did back there mister." It was an EbiBurgermon. Dracomon took a big whip of the merchandise. "Mmmmmm...!" "Give us some of your best stuff... please." "You got it! Have seat by the beach while we get it ready." You might think they would sit in the shade but liz... uh... reptiles prefer sunlight. "This is the life, eh Zero?" "It's nice to kick back once in a while, but I prefer some excitement." "Wanna ride some waves?" "Here you go guys, shrimp burgers that will make your taste buds surf. And some drinks to make it more enjoyable." Dracomon took a bite into his burger, and he was amazed. "Bro, you gotta try this! My tastebuds can't stop tangling." Zero bit his burger in half. "Nice! I tasted better though." "Really, like what?" "You'd have to travel off the planet to find out. But I give burgers like these a high star." "I'll say, I love eating Shrimp Burgers." "You dare eat my brethren?!" An Ebidramon suddenly appeared out of the ocean and stared into Dracomon's face. "Finally, some excitement! Dracomon, get ready to peel up some shells." "You got it Bro!" "Twin Scissors!" Ebidramon attacked with its giant claws. "Digi-Soul!" Zero sent some of his Digi-Soul into Dracomon. "Branch!" "Dracomon, 2x Digivolve too... Wingdramon!" By-passing his Blue Coredramon form, Dracomon became a winged dragon that could fly in the sky for all of time. A clone created from the Branch changed Dracomon as well. "Groundramon!" This form came from the Green Coredramon form, where instead of wings it had giant arms and walked on all fours. "Catch that shrimp by the tail Groundramon!" "Scrapless Claw!" Groundamon sandwiched Ebidramon's tail with it's upper arms. "Wingdramon, peel off that shell!" "Explode Sonic Lance!" Using the lance on its back while diving at an extremely high speed, the shell of Ebidramon was all but gone. Groundramon then smashed up Ebidramon's tail. Zero then took out his signature weapon, the ZERO Hilt. Using his Zero-point Energy, Zero made a sword and cut apart the remains of Ebidramon while rincing it off in cold water from the ocean. "Hey Burgermon stop, you got a fresh supply of shrimp here." "Oh that's a lot, would you mind taking that to our friends at the Jidai Realm. I've heard about riders able to cross over into other realms." "You heard right." "We'll prepare this for you, since you went through all that trouble already." "Thanks, 'preciated." "Zero?" It was a boy with long black hair tied in a braid with a black and red outfit with yellow designs. "Oh it's you... cyborg." "Could you at least call me by my real name, Jet?" "Look Chen, I ain't even got close to your girl; Higure blocked me off everytime." "Topaz, isn't my girlfriend!" Jet's face was red. "But I am looking for her and you and Pikaro." "Is there a reason you say Pi's name last." "Pikaro and you doesn't sound very good as the other one. My point is, we're all trying to find whoever's lost here." "Jet, where are you!" "I'm over here Coronamon!" Jet's partner Digimon was a bidpedal lion like digimon. "Say, where's Fire Guardian C.J.?" "You called?" C.J. was right in front of the dragon's sun. "How can you guys just be lazing around at a time like this?" Here's C.J.'s partner, Biyomon. "We were just takin' a quick vacay, cuz of Higure. And vacation time just hit the end alarm. Right now we got a favor to do. You guys can join us if ya want." With this new bigger group, everyone headed to the Jidai Realm.